Puella Magi Fanon Wiki:Quality Standards
These are the Quality Standards all pages must adhere to. They are mandatory. Remember... * Anything that does not meet the standards will be deleted without warning. We have zero tolerance for low quality. * Even if you have a "Do not edit this page" template, other users still have the right to edit your pages if fixing grammar mistakes/categories/etc. * If you need help with a page, please contact a Content Moderator, Mini-Admin, or Administrator. * These standards do not apply to blog posts, user pages, and talk pages. * If your page is deleted and you don't know why/you want to fix it, please ask an admin for help. General Rules * This is the fanon wiki. Never make pages solely for canon information. For example, creating a page for Mami Tomoe is not allowed, but creating a page for Mami Tomoe in an AU or fanfiction is fine. Just be sure to title it something along the lines of "Mami Tomoe (Fanfiction Title)". * The language of this wiki is American English. Pages in foreign languages will be deleted without warning. * Do not use special characters, such as ❤, ✦, "fσитѕ" ℓιкє тнιѕ, etc. They don't display correctly on some machines, and they clutter up the page. * If your page is outright offensive, it will be deleted without warning. This includes pages made to target users. * A WIP page needs at least 1,000 bytes upon creation (check the page's history and read the small white brackets with a number in them to find this number). If not, it will be deleted without warning. ** Non-WIP pages must have at least 1,500 bytes. * Pages cannot be incomplete for over three months, and WIP pages must be added to the appropriate category. * If you are going to link to another wiki page, do not use an external link! Grammar and Formatting *All articles must be proofread, spellchecked, and properly formatted. Most document editors have a spellcheck feature, and even Wikia's classic editor has a form of spellchecking. There is no excuse for bad English. *You must properly capitalize page titles and headers. Don't put punctuation in titles, unless it's part of a character's name (J'Lynn Rae-Anne, for example). Don't make headers bold, italic, or underlined, as it's redundant. *Separate your text into paragraphs to prevent a text wall. For reference, a paragraph contains roughly three to five sentences. *Write numbers in their word forms unless using an infobox. *A gallery should always use the actual Wikia gallery, not a bunch of images uploaded on the page. *Everything must be written in paragraph form, no lists like "Hair color: Blonde", "Skin color: Fair", etc. with the exception of infoboxes. *Do not use Internet slang or acronyms in pages. Categories *Categories are for organization, not description. Using adjectives such as "Cute" or "Edgy" as categories is unacceptable. *Don't use two or more categories on a page which mean the same thing, such as using both the categories "Female" and "Girl" on one page. *Categories, like Headers, must be properly capitalized. Characters General * Pages must contain at least 500 bytes to remain on the wiki, but 1,000+ is best. * Every page must have at least one image. All OCs *An OC page's title should always be in the format of "First Last". First Last refers to the character's first and last name. Middle names are not necessary. Nicknames should not be used as titles unless the real name is unknown or a spoiler. *All Multi-Fandom OCs should be marked as such and have the category "Multi-Fandom OCs". *All Fanchild OCs should be marked as such and have the category "Fanchild OCs". *All characters must have an infobox. The appropriate infobox must be used depending on the type of character. *An infobox should always be used. Make sure it's the correct infobox for the correct type of character. Magi A Magi page should contain the following information: *A brief summary of what they're's like, and what they wished for. This should be at the top of the page. *The Magi Infobox, with most of the information in it filled. *Appearance *Personality *Powers and Abilities *Backstory *Relations *Trivia, if applicable. *Gallery, if applicable. Humans A Human page should contain the following information: *A brief summary of what they're like. This should be at the top of the page. *The Human Infobox, with most of the information in it filled. *Appearance *Personality *Relations *Trivia, if applicable. *Gallery, if applicable. Witches A Witch page should contain the following information: *A brief summary of her role in the story she's in, including her type and nature. This should be at the top of the page. *An infobox, with most of the information in it filled. *Appearance (this includes what her Grief Seed looks like) *Barrier (what her labyrinth looks like) *Familiars (information on her minions) *Trivia, if applicable. *Gallery, if applicable.